You're Having My Baby
by Hula
Summary: 'I know that you are upset about this, but it's true Mr. Anderson, you are pregnant.' I'm seventeen and I'm a boy. I'm not supposed to hear from my doctor that the reason of my nauseas is that I'm pregnant. Mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my very first attempt at MPREG :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

''No.''

''I know that you are upset about this, but it's true Mr. Anderson, you are pregnant.'' Said Dr. Harris, looking sincerely sorry.

I'm seventeen and I'm a boy. I'm not supposed to hear from my doctor that the reason of my nauseas is that I'm pregnant.

''You're probably right, but what the hell! I'm a guy! How can I be pregnant?'' I nearly shouted, jumping out of my seat.

''Mr. Anderson, please sit back down.''

I let out a sigh and sat on the chair, grabbing the armrests with strength to let out my stress.

''From what I gather, you are homosexual and sexually active.''

I nodded.

''Then, I'm honestly surprised that you don't know about male pregnancy. We have observed mutations in some men's bodies that allow them to carry a child. You are one of those men.'' He announced.

''Okay, I see…'' The news were still sinking in. ''But still, how does it work? I can't believe that I can carry a child.''

''Well, Mr. Anderson, it's rather simple! At the end of your rectum, there is a little canal that leads to a certain form of uterus. When semen is deposited near this little canal, it can go through it, go in the uterus and here you are.''

''Wow. Okay. How the hell is the baby going to get out? Because I'm keeping it and there's no way I'm pooping it out, that's kind of gross.'' I asked, semi-crying, semi-laughing.

''With a simple C-section, the baby is out of his womb, alive and healthy!'' Dr. Harris replied smiling. ''Congratulations Mr. Anderson, you're going to be a father.''

The doctor pulled out his hand for me to shake it. After saying goodbye and signing out of his office, I walked to my car, opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. Looks like I'm going to be a daddy now. Kurt as well. Crap. I put a hand on my belly, as if the foetus could feel it and hear me.

''Well baby, looks like we're going to tell papa Kurt that you exist now.''

It may seem like a fast decision to make, telling him right now, but he's going to notice sometime and he's the father. Well, the other father of this child. He has the right to know before anyone and I have many people to tell so, might as well start now! I buckle my seatbelt and drive my way up to Lima.

* * *

_I'm coming over. Be there in 5min xoxox –Blaine_

_Ok baby xoxoxoxoxox –Kurt_

I put my phone back on my nightstand and turned my attention back to my computer screen. Rachel was going on about nationals, talking about which solos she should sing, blah blah blah, as usual. I told her Blaine was coming over and closed my computer fast before she could reply something.

''KURT! BLAINE IS THERE!'' Finn screamed, barging into my room.

''FINN OH MY GOD! You don't need to FREAKING SHOUT! I'm just over there!''

''Oh sorry. Kurt! Blaine is there!'' he repeated, whispering.

''I got that the first time thank you. Just tell him to come up here and don't come into my room if my door is closed. Remember last time?''

I was planning on some sexy time, it's been a week and little Kurt is getting impatient if you know what I mean.

''Yeah… BLAINE! COME UP!'' He shouted and ran away when he saw my glare.

GOD why can't he SHUT UP sometimes. Anyway, my gorgeous boyfriend is in my room and I want to get laid. He sits on my bed as I strut towards the door to close it. I go back to him, put my hands on his chest and push him down while kissing him. Now for some reason, he pushes me away.

''What is it Blaine?'' I say as I lean in to kiss his neck.

He pushes me away again.

''Kurt not now. I need to speak to you, it's kinda urgent.''

''Oooh, you're all serious, what's up?'' I laugh as I put my hands under his shirt, trying to get some more attention.

''KURT! I said not now.''

Well. No sex for me obviously.

''Kurt I'm pregnant.''

''What.'' I replied instantly, obviously confused.

''I..I'm pregnant Kurt.'' He answered, tears in his eyes.

What the fuck. He's a guy he can't… oh shit. I hear about those mutations… and from what happened last month, it could totally be true.

''Get out.''

I don't know why I'm so angry right now but I don't want to see his face anymore today. He could have told me he had that thing!

''Get out of my house Blaine.''

He stepped up and looked at me as he started to cry. Well, he should have told me about his mutation in the first place. I'll talk to him later but right now, I'd rather not, I think I'm going to punch him.

''Don't look at me that way Blaine, just go to your house!''

Blaine ran out of my room. God. What am I going to do. I think I'm just going to lie down on my bed until I die. Why is someone coming in here again, I want to be alone…

''Kurt, what the HELL was that about?''

Crap my dad. He's the one who told me about male pregnancy and to make sure with Blaine everything was okay. He'll understand that Blaine lied to me. Well… I never asked but my dad doesn't need to know that part.

''Blaine is pregnant, dad.''

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR MAKING KURT THE ASSHOLE. Don't worry, everything is sorted out in the next two chapters! :) **

**How is my story so far?**

**Do you like it?**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm updating really fast now but I can't promise that the other chapters will be up so fast! But still :) Enjoy this chapter and review! **

**The tumblr is mylifeaccordingtoglee . tumblr . com Take a look :)**

****(The song is You're Having My Baby...obviously.)

* * *

Oh my god I just told my dad... he's going to go apeshit. THAT was a bad idea Hummel.

''Blaine is what?'' he asked, his eyes suddenly bigger than normal.

''Blaineispregnant.'' I mumbled.

He sat down, took a deep breath and looked at me, looking very disappointed.

''Ok, so, even though I'm upset that you didn't use protection, would you care to tell me why Blaine just ran out of our house, crying?''

''Well, first, he never told me he had that mutation so how was I supposed to know? So I kicked him out, and second…''

''Stop that.''

Why is he asking me to stop, he just asked me to tell him what was going on? I am right, Blaine is wrong, I am his son, and he should at least listen to me!

''Wha…''I tried to argue before my father interrupted me again.

''Stop it right now. Let me get this straight; you are telling me that Blaine just told you about his pregnancy and you kicked him out? I never thought you would act like this Kurt and I am so disappointed in you right now. If he didn't tell you he could carry a child, maybe he didn't know? And why didn't you ask him? Why didn't you use protection? There were two people making this child Kurt. If someone is to blame here, it's both of you.''

He shot me one last glare before leaving. Phew… that was hard. What have I done? Why is my dad ALWAYS right? I should call Blaine right now and apologize and everything will be okay! He'll forgive me right? I walked across the room to pick my phone. I typed his phone number, put the phone to my ear and waited for an answer. He's not picking up. Well, maybe his phone was far and he didn't have time to pick it up! I'll try again…no answer. Maybe he was calling at the same time! That must be it, I'm calling again. He's not answering. I think I screwed up bad.

''FUCK!'' I shouted as I threw my phone on the floor.

I let myself fall on the floor and I put my head in my hands. Cry Hummel, it's so going to give you Blaine back! Cry like a little girl!

''Shit Kurt, are you okay?''

Great Finn saw me.

''Please leave Finn.'' I mumbled.

''Dude, no! You're totally not okay and I'm not leaving you here on your own! What's happening dude?'' he replied as he sat down next to me.

Ugh… I guess it's alright if he stays with me. A little company wouldn't hurt and I can't exactly go to my dad right now, he might smack my face for being so fucking miserable.

''I screwed up. I screwed up so bad Finn you have no idea. I-I think it's over with Blaine and it's my entire fault.''

I never thought that would happen in my life but I found myself crying in Finn's arms as he shushed me and told me everything's going to be okay.

''No, everything is not okay Finn. Blaine is pregnant and I acted like an ass and now he wont answer his phone and I just feel that it's over!'' I cried, pulling myself out of his arms.

''Kurt, Blaine loves you, he'll forgive you and you know it. And if he won't answer his phone, then we'll pay him a little visit.''

''What do you mean?'' I said as I dried my tears with my sleeves.

* * *

I can't believe Kurt! He freaking kicked me out of his house and he thinks I'm going to answer his calls? What the hell is wrong with him?

''I guess we'll be alone now baby.'' I said to my tummy while curling up in my bed.

I have to stop crying now, I think I might dehydrate myself and I'm not ready to tell my parents about what is happening and if they find me in this state, I'll have to tell them. There's no way I'm lying to them. Crap, there's wind outside and the tree is knocking in my window again. I got up to close my curtains to at least not see it when I saw that the knocking was coming from someone throwing rocks at my window. I opened the window to see what was going on.

''Blaine!''

Oh my god… it's Kurt. And Finn?

''What do you want?'' I mid-shouted, mid-whispered angrily to avoid waking up my parents.

''I have something to tell you Blaine. Finn, start the music and go back in the car!''

''Ok!'' he said as he pushed a button on the boom box they brought, before going back to the Navigator.

'' Kurt, don't even bother! Now, I will go to sleep! Goodnight.''

I was about to close the window when the song started.

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_How much you love me_

What the hell. I poked my head out of the window to make sure he heard me right that bastard.

''Kurt, go away!''

_Havin' my baby_

_What a lovely way of sayin'_

_What you're thinkin' of me_

_I can see it, face is glowin'_

_I can see in your eyes_

_I'm happy you know it_

''Please Blaine, just listen to me! I know I screwed up bad…''

''Yeah you did!'' I replied angrily.

_You're the woman I love_

_And I love what it's doin' to ya_

''I know I was angry earlier but I thought about it and we can do this together. If it happened, it's because it was meant to! It's fate. And if you would take me back, I would be more than happy to be part of our child's life. Be part of your life for as long as you'll have me!''

_The need inside you_

_I see it showin'_

_Whoa, the seed inside ya_

_Baby, do you feel it growin'_

_Are you happy you know it_

Ugh… why does he have to say that stuff with that song playing in the back? Don't you dare cry Anderson!

''Please let me in?''

_The need inside you  
I see it showin'  
Whoa, the seed inside ya  
Baby, do you feel it growin'  
Are you happy you know it_

_And you're havin' my baby_

_You're a woman in love_

_And I love what's goin' through ya_

''Don't make any noise and enter by the backdoor, my parents are sleeping.'' I stated as I closed the window and gone back to my bed.

I saw him make a move towards his car, showing to Finn that he could go home before running to the door. God I'm so fucking spineless… But I don't know what I would have done without him with that baby.

''Papa Kurt is coming to see you, he's not mad anymore baby.''

''You're talking to your tummy?'' he asked, leaning in my doorframe.

''I'm talking to our child Kurt.''

''Blaine, I'm staying in Lima. I'm not going to New York this year; I'm not leaving you with the baby.'' He said, sitting next to me.

''You can't do that Kurt…It's your dream.''

''You are my dream and try to stop me from staying here!'' He stated, leaning in to kiss me.

It's going to be a long year for us. For the three of us.

* * *

**So Blaine and Kurt made up and Kurt is staying in Ohio.** **Awwwww :) Don't forget to leave a review because the more you review, the more I want to post the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! :) How are you doing? So this is chapter three obviously so enjoy! **

_**Blaine tells his parents about his pregnancy! :O**_

**A.N. : And before you start reading, please notice that I changed the point of view. It's much easier that way and I will probably rewrite the first two chapters.**

* * *

When he woke up that Sunday, Blaine automatically put a hand on his stomach, like he did every single morning. It was kind of a ritual for him to say hi to the baby. He couldn't wait to know if it was a boy or a girl! Four months to go… He already had his appointment with Dr. Harris and Kurt had promised to go with him. So much stuff to do and also, so much people to tell about the baby! Burt and Carole already knew and, even though they obviously could've waited another couple of years for this moment, they were ready to welcome their grandchild in the Hummel family. Blaine's parents didn't know yet. Blaine knows them too damn well! It took a good six months for them to accept the fact that Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend and not his best friend. Surprisingly, it was his dad who accepted it first.

''_Mom? Dad?'' Blaine shouted as he entered into the house._

_He threw his bag on the floor and removed his shoes before going into the kitchen, where his mom would probably be._

''_Hi Blaine!'' she greeted him with a smile._

''_Hey buddy.'' His dad said, not looking up from his paper._

''_Blaine, I was wondering, do you know if your friend Kurt could come over tomorrow night for dinner? I want to ask him about what I should wear for this Saturday's wedding.'' _

_Blaine was used to that by now, his parents calling Kurt his friend instead of calling him his boyfriend. It hurt. But the fact that they actually really liked Kurt made it bearable._

''_His boyfriend darling.'' Her husband said, once again, not looking up from his paper._

''_Wha..''_

''_Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend, not his friend.''_

_This time, he put down what he was reading and smiled to his son. 'Six months. It took them six months to acknowledge that.' Blaine told himself, awkwardly smiling to his father._

It was one of those times when he was so proud of his father but his parents were still very much conservative. So, by the time they would accept the baby Blaine was bearing, it would already be born! He had to tell them. Now, because he would be showing soon anyway. So he slowly got out of bed and put some clothes on before going downstairs to the kitchen where they would be having breakfast. He sat down besides his mom, Jane, and in front of his father, Paul.

''Hi mom, hi dad.'' He said, taking some toast.

''Hey Blainey! Did you sleep well?'' Jane replied, pressing a motherly kiss on his temple.

''Oh, well, yeah…I guess. Hey, did you know that guys could get pregnant now?'' He was shaking by now.

''What about it Blaine?'' His father said, putting whatever he was reading on the table.

''Hum, well, some guys have like a uterus, it's crazy I know. I'm pregnant.'' He tried to say that naturally, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Oh god they noticed. They noticed very much. His mother dropped her utensils and his father just continued to stare at him. He was so dead.

''What did you just say Blaine?'' he told him, glaring.

''Hum, some guys have a uterus?'' he replied nervously.

''After that.''

''It's crazy?''

''After that Blaine.''

''I'm pregnant.''

Blaine was in deep shit. Yeah, his parents kind of approve of his and Kurt's relationship but that was a step too far for them. Right now, Blaine could see the fury in his father's eyes, how disappointed he was of Blaine. Not because of the pregnancy but because he was what he considered ''the woman'' in the relationship, he was the bottom, the weak one. Jane saw what was happening and told her son to go up to his room right now. Blaine couldn't believe this was happening. Oh wait… Yes he could! He felt himself tear up as he closed his bedroom door behind him and he ran to his bed, hearing the screams of his father and his mother trying to calm him down. This was bad. Really bad. And he couldn't call Kurt, ho no, he would just come over and make things worse.

It wasn't until after many hours, during which he slept, that he heard a soft knock on his door.

* * *

''Come in.'' He mumbled, still tired.

''Hey''

It was his dad. He was really scared until he saw the way he was looking at him. It was a very soft and apologetic look so he decided to trust his instincts and let his father approach him without saying anything. Paul sat down at the end of Blaine's bed and took his son's hand into his.

''Blaine, I just, don't know what to say. I'm really sorry for what I might have said earlier. You're… You're keeping it right?'' He looked down, looking ashamed of himself.

''Yes I am dad. And Kurt is staying in Lima another year to work and help provide for the baby. Then we're going to go to New York together. That's our plan and you can do nothing about it.'' He wanted to be as honest as possible with his dad; he wanted him to know what will happen.

''I'm really glad that you have everything planned out. Me and you're mom are really upset with you and yes, we will welcome this child with open arms, but we won't pay for it. We'll help you if you really need it but you made that mistake and you are going to make up for it, it's your responsibility.''

''It's not a mistake.'' Blaine replied, smiling and rubbing his stomach once again. ''And I never expected you to pay for anything for the baby and I was already looking for a job.''

''Good.'' Paul said before standing up to leave the room. ''How long have you been pregnant?''

''A month and a half.'' He told his father.

''Good. Keep us posted, we want to know what is up with our grandchild.'' The father said, opening the door to leave.

''Thanks dad.''

Blaine was mortified. What the hell had just happened? His parents were accepting of the situation? God, he was not complaining but still, wow. Progress!

* * *

**So, comment and review! :)**


End file.
